An association between the ingestion of L-tryptophan and a syndrome characterized by scleroderma-like skin abnormalities, fasciitis and eosinophilia has recently been reported in the U.S. Clinical and histopathological findings in 9 patients and results of biochemical analyses of L-tryptophan metabolism in 7 patients have been reported.